


Raining Fire

by KotLPineapples



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotLPineapples/pseuds/KotLPineapples
Summary: Fire. The pure embodiment of life and death hanging in a delicate balance.The flames licked the tips of my fingers as I lit it. I am ending this right now. No more hiding, the Council's reign of lies is over...\\\\Cross posted on wattpad
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Hello, my name is Ine Glynric and my life sucks.

I like the nickname Lasair though

I awoke to a beautiful sunrise with not a single cloud in sight. This would seem like a happy story but it is not. 

I am the only child to Elyon and Goren Glynric. Well, was their child. They were a Bad Match and they died in a failed light leap on my first day at Firefox. They had worked so hard to remain in nobility even though they were a Bad Match just to have it ruined by a daughter who never manifested.

Well never is a harsh word I mean I just did not manifest during my years at Foxfire. I was sent to Exillium because I was tardy and kept blowing off assignments. Oh, and I also broke into a Councillors house for just fun. 

That was the best thing that ever happened to me. 

My Exillium outfit was one of my favorite colors. Black. The rules at Exillium were strict, to say the least. There was no socializing what so ever a.k.a introvert heaven.

My uniform includes a silver-studded black half mask, steel-toed boots, fitted black pants, a black long-sleeved shirt, and a grey vest with silver buckles and chains across the front. 

But it had black and that’s that matters.

Under the collar of the vest is a hood that cast's the wearers' face in shadow. This was the weirdest part, I also had to wear pins that show the ability/s of each elf.

Who freaking cares about talents? I mean, I don’t have one and I am just fine!

Anyways, under all that blackness, I had long blonde hair that had naturally brown highlights. And I had blue eyes like all the other elves. Which is kind of a given.

If I had known back then that I was a Pyrokinetic I would have been so happy about those pins. People feared me once they saw it. They also knew that I did not care if I burnt them.

Let’s get back to the story before I get too sidetracked.

My first day at Exillium was hard but totally worth it.

I got into the Ambi who are ambitious and may take longer but always get it done.

Over time I noticed that they were unpredictable as heck.

Our teacher was Ambi Coach. She taught us many things like holding their breath, night vision, regulating body temperature, suppressing hunger, levitation, blinking, and telekinesis

Suppressing hunger was the hardest...after an hour of sitting on the ground with no sustenance, my stomach sounded louder than a raging banshee. That resulted in detention.

But everything I did got me into detention, so what else was new. 

I walked into the bleak room that usually served as my after-school activity. 

There sitting in a long black cape was a bulky boy hunched over one of the five rickety desks. When I walked in, he turned to look at me.

His mask was different than hers...and she noticed a small white eye sewn onto his cloak. It seemed to track me as I made my way to my usual chair.

I sat down and prepared myself for hours of miserable torture. 

Little did I know that this would be my last detention-my last day at Exillium for that matter. 

The teacher monitoring us slipped away when a scream sounded from a tent nearby.

The boy stood quickly and moved to the desk next to mine.

He pulled off his mask, and along his midnight blue eyes was a thin white remnant of a scar. His messy blond hair covered most of it, but a long line still remained in sight. 

“You know we’re not supposed to take our masks off. Do you want to get more detention? ‘Cuz let me tell you I already have enough.”

Instead of replying, he closed his eyes, and another scream echoed. I whipped my head around, trying to catch sight of the victim.

A voice from behind me explained.

“We’ll need more time.” 

The boy spoke. 

“So you can talk… Also, I am not talking to you.”

“Fine,” 

He said, leaning back with an air of importance.

“Well, what did you want to tell me?”

He looked up with an annoying smirk and replied.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me?”

His smirk grew wider and more infuriating. My cheeks grew a bright shade of red and my hand began trembling as a small, rainbow spark ignited in my clenched fists. He looked down with surprise and stumbled back. 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen yet…” 

“Your crazy…”

The next thing I knew I was doubled over in pain and his smirk turned to a disappointed frown.

He tisked and said,

“You really shouldn’t have done that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note-

Hello! We are so happy that you are still reading. Without further ado here is chapter 2!

________________________________________________

~Chapter 2~

Wham! 

"What are you-ugh-doing to-ugh-me."

The boy lay out the burnt grass as I hurled flame punch after flame punch.

"That's what you-pant-get for taking-pant-me here!"

I emphasized the last word with a kick to the gut. He groaned and clutched his stomach.

"You're more annoying than my brother. And that's hard to beat."

He stood and grimaced.

"Come with me."

"Um. Excuse me. You expect me to follow you to who knows where right after you abducted me? What is wrong with you? Also, do you have a concussion?"

"You really did not hit me that hard also if I wanted you dead you would be dead"

He tapped his head as I felt a little pain creep up my spine.

I winced as my brain began spinning. It felt like a thousand needles hit my head as he pulled his fingers into a tight fist.

When I fell to the ground in pain, he stopped and reached to help me and then thought the better of it.

"I'm still a little sore."

He explained.

I laughed darkly and replied.

"So it did hurt? I hope it did"

He laughed and walked away into the brush that surrounded the area.

"Where are you going?"

I quickly walked to follow him hoping it might help me get back to Wanderling Woods.

"Wait, am I ever going back to Exillium?"

"Nope."

"Well, that's just great!"

"Yup."

I was annoyed, to say the least.

"Also I feel like we should be on a first-name basis. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"

"Nice try but I already know your name, Ine Glynric."

I would later find out his name was Alam Sencen. And that he was an extremely annoying best friend.

"Well, that's unfortunate."

I replied, scuffing my toe across the charred grass.

"Okay, you need to close your eyes for this next part."

He said the last part gleefully.

"NO. FREAKING. WAY! YOU'RE BASICALLY ABDUCTING ME!!!"

"That was sort of the plan... but I don't know where else you could go I mean I am your only way out."

He did make a good point... so I purposefully shoved into him as I closed my eyes and stepped forward.

A few seconds later I heard him pull out a crystal

"Hold my hand."

"Eww... You're a boy. Gross"

"It is either that or we do what we did the first time we made a leap."

I thought back to being inflicted and unconscious

"I think I would prefer that. But I warn you I am heavy."

I smirked at the thought of him having to carry me.

"If you insist,"

He moved his hands to his temple and I winced in preparation before changing my mind.

"Okay whatever, just don't inflict."

Next thing I knew I fell on my butt coming out of the light leap.

He laughed as I grew bright red.

"Let's just keep moving."

I huffed

"Remember to keep your eyes closed or else."

My eyes remained closed for about 4298 seconds before anything interesting happened

I heard another voice. It was soft so it must have been from an Imparter.

"We need to move up our time table... It might be too late... Where's the other one... You fool"

Then silence.

"Let's keep moving"

His playful voice was gone.

I sounded cold and focused

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

He muttered

"You're worse than the other one."

I kept thinking who this other one was but I kept quiet.

I kept stumbling along until I reached a step.

________________________________________________________________

Authors note-

Sorry for this sad attempt at a cliff-hanger more to come soon though. We are trying to pump through as many chapters as we can, while still putting out great content.

-Swizzlespice out-


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note-

Hello sweeties! Here we are to resolve the sad cliff-hanger from a few days ago!

Ready, set, READ!

Swizzlespice out-

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

I stepped into a small house that looked like it could fit three people.

It had one big bed, two smaller beds, and a kitchen.

There was also a bathroom, don't get me started on the bathroom.

There was a girl sitting at a small table in the middle of the room.

She had curly brown hair that reached a little below her shoulders. There were small blonde highlights toward the bottom. Her eyes were a dark blue. So dark they were practically black.

She was staring at a small ball of moisture in her hand, and she moved it across her hand back and forth.

So, she was a Hydrokinetic.

I was guessing she was "the other one".

She looked up when we walked into the room and glared at the boy before glancing curiously at me.

"Who is she?"

She said, turning and glaring again at the boy.

"Someone new."

"Wow, he is so freaking vague."

_I was hoping to find some common ground with her so we could be friends and RULE THE WORLD, MWAHAHAHA!_

"Yeah, he is."

She replied, turning back to her hands.

In them was a small sphere of water she rearranged to look like a snowball. With a flick of her wrist, the orb burst only inches from his face.

She grinned, and he just rolled his eyes and whipped his face of any water, walking further into the hut.

"Meet your roommate, Amayah," he said.

"I'm Ine," I said shyly.

"Just so you know," she said slyly, "His name is Alam Sencen."

She smirked and it grew when he turned red with fury.

"She wasn't supposed to know." Alam fumed.

"Welp-now she does." Amayah said calmly, sitting back in her chair.

_I knew right from the start we would get along great._

"Whatever." He said, turning and rummaging through one of the cabinets that lined the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a knife."

I lit a small spark of fire.

Amayah didn't look at all worried, so I assumed she was in on this.

"What's the knife for?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm hungry. I have not eaten in hours because of the stupid Exillium fasting. I'm a growing man!" Alam said, turning to them.

"Really? Because you're acting like a boy." Amayah noted.

He sighed dramatically and pretended to faint as Amayah and I laughed.

"Well if you're gonna make food, count me in." I relented, letting the spark flicker away.

He rolled his eyes but pulled out another plate. The fruit he cut didn't look like anything Ine had seen, and she ate all sorts of weird things in Exillium.

"Um...what's that?" I said as he handed me a slice.

"It's called mango. It tastes worse than it smells," Alam said, gingerly taking another piece for himself.

"Okay first, why aren't there any gnomes to make some better tasting fruit? And second, what's mango?" I asked, curiously tasting the yellow fruit. It was terrible.

"No one really knows where we are right now, so gnomes can't help, and this is a _human_ fruit." Amayah explained.

"Well, that's just great!" I inhaled sharply as I took another bite of the fruit. It tasted nothing like the earthy tones Elves usually had, "Can this place get any worse?"

"Yes it can, it really can." Amayah said nonchalantly while she was filing her nails with a small blade of water.

Ine stared at the girl in front of her. She was the single most annoying person in the Lost Cities.

 _She is just like me!_ I thought to myself. But then, I realized something I missed.

"Wait...how did you get human food?" I said slowly.

Amayah looked at loss for words, instead turning to Alam, who looked extremely guilty.

"Well," he began, "I found a leaping crystal, tried it, and went to a human city called... Bananabird." He explained his growing ever wider.

Amayah snorted something that sounded like 'sure that's what happened' and left the room through a small door to the right side of the room. I followed her, hoping she would give me some information. Like, you know, where I was!

I guess she didn't see me trailing her, so I kept quiet, hoping she wouldn't hear me. My breath caught when she pulled out an Imparter. Mumbling something, the Imparter sprang to life and called whoever she'd mentioned.

"We have the girl." She said quietly.

"Well, where is she?" another voice blasted back. It was a woman, and she sounded very unfriendly.

"She doesn't know why she's here, and I didn't know if you wanted us to tell-" Amayah began, but was cut off by the shrill voice on the other end.

"Tell her! Honestly, what did I hire you for. Useless." With that, the Imparter clicked off, and Amayah turned to where Ine had hidden herself behind a small tree.

"Are you gonna come out?" She asked.

"Oh, me? Yeah I was just walking by." I pretended I was innocent, but she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Listen, I know you heard that." She explained, gesturing at me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you. I know you heard that." Her voice kept steady but her eyes were angry.

"Nope. I didn't hear a thing." I fluttered my eyes for an extra show.

Just them, Alam called from the shack. "AMAYAH! I TOLD YOU THOSE APPLES WERE FOR ME!"

Just then, Alam walked around the corner and said,

"I specifically said those apples were for me! They're the only human food that tastes sort of OK!"

"Quit ranting about apples Alam." Her voice chilled with daggers.

"I'll quit when you stop eating them!" Alam hissed.

It seemed like they had forgotten about me so I slowly tried to scootch away hoping to not get in trouble.

"Don't." One. Word. I don't know who it was from and the next thing I knew I heard someone crying out in pain.

Wait not someone. Me. I felt like I had left my body. I just tried to find a quiet place for my brain to rest. A place away from the pain and hurt.

A smooth, sly voice trickled from the back of my mind.

"Ugh, so messy Alam, I thought I taught you better, dear."

* * *

Authors note-

Hey, did we do better? Please comment your support really keeps use going and makes our day!

Swizzlespice out-


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note-**

**Hello our loyal sweeties!**

**We thought we should let you know that over the platforms on which we have posted our fan fic on over 100 people have read it! Thanks for reading it is really amazing!**

**_________________________**

**~Chapter 4~**

My brain exploded. I think? All I remember was a flashing light and then...darkness.

I think I heard people. A boy and a girl. But I couldn't remember why there'd be other people.

Why would there be other people? It was always Ine Glynric against the world. I didn't need anyone else. But...the soothing medicines that those someones were giving me were helping. A lot.

I was too tired to thank the person. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep for a century.

Sleep.

That sounded good.

Maybe later I'll...

_~Time skip presented by Keefe Inc~_

I woke up to a very annoying noise. Two, actually. When I blinked my eyes to adjust to the light, I found two faces.

One was Alam.

The other was Amayah.

Both looked bored. And maybe a tiny but worried.

_They really were lovely people._

When they saw I had woken up, they stood and walked over.

"Yay. You're awake." Amayah cheered weakly.

_Again, lovely people._

Alam didn't bother to say anything except, "What'd you hear?"

I played innocent. "Hear? I'm confused."

"I know you heard my mothe-the lady in my head. Stop pretending," He sighed.

"Your mother?!" I exclaimed.

"No..." He said as Amayah chimed in, "Yes."

"That's classified!" Alam whisper-hissed.

"Well now it's not." Amayah replied.

While they were bickering I asked the obvious question.

"Why did she say she taught you better?" I wondered.

The bickering stopped and they were dead silent.

"How much did you hear?" Alam inquired like I knew the secrets of the universe.

"Uh not much. I don't even know where we are!"

He mostly muttered to himself, "maybe this... contain... damage."

"Ok. So my name is Alam Sencen. Son of Lady Gisela and Lord Cassius. My mom runs the Neverseen. I'm part of the Neverseen. So is Amayah. The end." He explained.

_Later, I got used to Alam's short explanations, but now they were foreign._

"Wow. Very informative," smirked Amayah.

He glared at her. "What was I supposed to say? My mom is trying to rule the world and all it revolves around a stupid child who has no modivation to do anything. I'm constantly lying to my dad about where I am and don't even want to be here! Is that better?"

He said it so fast I thought I might be imagining it.

When Amayah replied raised an eyebrow, "Actually, yes."

Alam huffed and turned to me. "Any questions?"

"Actually," I replied, "Yes. So first, you're the bad guys??" I said, glancing between Amayah and Alam.

Amayah looked uneasy, but responded, "Not by our own will. I...am only here because of my parents. And Alam is only here because of his mom."

"Who are your parents?" I asked her.

Again, she looked uncomfortable. "None of your business!"

She yawned and headed through what looked to be a hole where a door should be, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to bed now."

I realized I could use a few hours of rest, so I followed her. She led me back into a small sleeping quarters. I noticed a rope ladder that hung to the ceiling, but I could see it led up to a small loft. There were blankets and a pillow, but other than that, it was pretty simple. She pulled up a divider between the makeshift beds and said good night. I struggled to get comfortable on the cold hard ground. Even in Exillium we had cots. After several minutes (or maybe it was hours?) of tossing and turning, I drifted off to a disturbed sleep. My dream -more like a nightmare- was scarier than anything I'd ever lived through.

It started with two people. One had olive skin and silvery hair and the other was...completely engulfed in flames. They stood apart but still somehow together. Suddenly, a black flash flooded the image and a huge canyon divided the two, but then...a single spark of fire and one drop of water swirled together, leaving two people standing right over the canyon. The silver-haired lady and the fire-man melted away and were replaced by two more familiar figures. My parents.

I woke up crying. I hadn't seen my parents in years, and to see them in a horrifying dream was a little too creepy. Amayah must have heard me, because she drew the curtain and looked at me with what I could only see as compassion.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, confirming my suspicion.

I made a desperate attempt to wipe away the tears that had accumulated. "Yeah I'm-why would you think-I'm good-no..."

"Nightmares?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Same,"

_______________________________________

Authors note-

Waaaaaa? That is you reaction for this chapter right?

Well looks like you have to wait a few days before the next chapter comes out... (because we need to finish writing it) 

I you have any theories or ideas feel free to let us know!

Swizzlespice out-


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note-**

**Sorry it took us so long to upload! We were pretty busy but... TADA! Here we are with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it sweeties!**

**Swizzlespice out-**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

"What was it about?" I asked, looking up suddenly.

She seemed to weigh the pros and cons of telling me before she said, "People on a canyon? And I think water and fire? It's a little broken, but that was the theme of it."

I gasped.

She had the same nightmare as me. That wasn't normal.

"I had the same dream," I whispered, almost afraid to say it aloud.

She looked pretty shocked. Which was understandable.

"What does it mean?" She voiced exactly what I was feeling.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good," I replied.

"What's not good?" Alam barged in.

"Hey! Why didn't you knock!? We could have been... you know..." I freaked out.

"One there is no door. Two you are clearly hiding something from me so spill."

_Curse Alam always being right!_

"It was nothing." Amayah said in a smooth voice.

I thought, _phew, crisis averted._

However Alam looked skeptical. "Sure there's nothing. And I'm not a Sencen."

I rolled my eyes. How could one person be that annoying?

_I am still wondering that to this day._

Could I really tell Alam that we had the same nightmare?

_Better yet would Amayah have let me live if I had told him?_

"Like she said, It's nothing." I tried to keep my voice steady but it didn't go that great.

It was more like, "Uh yeah.... Like sshe said! It's-nothing!"

"Sure you girls and your weird secrets. Just be glad I am not telling--"

He was cut off by a sharp laugh coming from the bed beside me,

"Tell who? Mommy?" She said it in a sly joking voice but it looked like it hit a nerve for Alam.

"Hey Alam are you ok?" I asked since my voice had stopped betraying me.

"I FINE!" He shouted, shoving me out of reach.

_He stormed off after that and I wouldn't see him for the next few weeks to come_

"What was that about?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." She said with a slight sigh.

"But since he is in a ' _mood_ ' I guess I am in charge of you for the day." She took a breath,

"And if you touch.., break.., talk.., or do really anything.. I will drag you back to this room with a water whip. OK!" She said with a smile and a chipper voice.

_And that is why my earlier comment makes so much sense now._

"Ok... So if you get sent to Exile and they ask if there were any signs to you going crazy... this is one of them right." I said in a playful tone.

"Ha Ha. Yeah, really funny. But fyi I meant every word I said. I don't lie or play around with my words."

"So if I ask you a bunch of personal stuff you would tell me the truth?" I had a look upon my face that could only be described as a devilish grin.

"HEY! Even though I tell the truth doesn't mean I'll answer every stupid question someone asks me."

"Ok then why don't you show me around or something. I mean what does a girl have to do it get food around here?"

"Yeash ok. Let's go get some food."

* * *

Authors note-

Hi! This chapter was intended to be short but don't worry so thing interesting is brewing in the back of my mind.

Until next time...

Swizzlespice out-


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note-**

**Hey sweeties! This chapter is going to be shorter the usual. It is a diary entry by Ine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

Dear Diary,

_ The past few weeks have fallen into a sort of schedule, waking up when Amayha was annoying, eating, training in skills, then pyrokinesis, then dinner, and a strict curfew.  _

_ I only trained with Amayah and a young boy who seemed smart. He always excelled during the skill lessons and never talked even when I said hello. _

_ I assumed that he was 10 maybe 11 and he only took part in the skill lessons. _

_ I asked Amayah yesterday and all she said was to stop bothering her with stupid questions.  _

_ One day I was sure I saw the boys face under his cloak but for some reason I could not focus on it. I think he was wearing an ubscurer.  _

_ I don’t think that I am going to get anything from asking him but I am going to try… _

* * *

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ Well that confrontation went horribly. _

_ I tried talking to him and you know what he did… HE MADE A SHIELD AND I WALKED RIGHT INTO IT!  _

_ I could of sworn that I saw him laugh but Amayah’s cruel cackles drowned out any other sound. _

_ Also, I had the thought why was he so at training in skills when I had never seen him at Exillium? I mean he seems so small and yet I have never seen him before?  _

_ I mean at one point in the Exillium everyone has shown their face to someone else.  _

_ Maybe I am overthinking this. _

_ As usual I was  _

_ Well now I am just wasting time. The only time when I get to do this is when Amayah is sleeping.  _

_ But…  _

_ I feel like someone is watching so I need to go.  _

* * *

_Authors note-_

_Hi! Sorry this chapter was so short school has started and I is hard to find times where we can word together to write. We are trying and hope you stick around for new chapters._

_BYE! X3_


End file.
